


【周黄】Beauty And The Beast

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【周黄】Beauty And The Beast

那天是在黄少天的办公室里。因为参加一个全国创意写作大赛，周泽楷把写好的稿件交给黄少天请他指导。两天之后黄少天已经看完，罗里吧嗦地在文档里罗列了事无巨细的修改意见，还是觉得笔头不如口头来得直接简明，就联系周泽楷说可以抽个时间去他那里当面讲讲。

 

联系周泽楷已经是晚上八点，黄少天的意思是今晚不必这样赶，明天再来也是一样——更何况外面还挺冷的，在寒风中奔波想必不会愉快。可是周泽楷一再坚持今晚要来。

 

“您还没下班么？”电话里，他的学生语气关切地问道。

“啊，没呢，今晚有点事儿，回去得晚一点，”黄少天安抚地笑了，“你过来吧，没关系的。”

 

他那天晚上其实不该叫他来的。

 

 

黄少天时常有非常迟钝的时候，迟钝到可能对自己身体的变化都有点模糊。可是他再怎么懵懂，周泽楷一进门来也意识到了不对。

 

办公室里暖气开得非常足，热乎乎的空气里飘散着若有若无的蓝莓香气。黄少天穿一件松松垮垮的毛衣，架一副黑框眼镜在电脑前敲敲打打。毛衣底下的衬衣领子大大敞开，露出一片白腻的胸口和清晰的锁骨形状。整个人显得单薄而且精致，因为室温暖融的缘故又生出无限的温情味道。

 

最最在意的还是那股四处飘散的蓝莓香。吸入肺部的感觉一开始是又甜又暖，不知怎么的脑袋就热热地晕起来。周泽楷没料到自己的反应如此之大，简直好像刚刚在冷风中通透的清醒刹那间就寸寸瓦解下去似的。

 

黄少天无知无觉地抬起头：“来啦？坐吧。”他一指旁边的沙发。

 

周泽楷拖着脚步走过去，走近黄少天。香味越来越浓，该不会是......近看之下黄少天的脸上泛着不自然的红晕，而他还神色自若地扯了扯衬衣领子，嘟哝着：“哎，怎么这么热？暖气效果也太好了吧？”

 

不是暖气的问题吧？周泽楷艰难地吞咽了一口：“老师，你好像，到发情期了。”

 

“呃？”黄少天诧异地睁大眼睛。明明除了感觉特别热之外，并没有其他的异样。可是.......他坐得太久，试着从椅子上站起来，然而腰部突然传来一阵酥麻，紧跟着两腿一软，使他不得不重新跌坐回椅子上。

 

这一下失败的尝试点燃了慌乱。黄少天大惊失色地喘了两口，感到身体内部实实在在的热意涌了上来。

 

周泽楷说的没错，他估计是到发情期了。

 

“啊，有可能，”不曾预料到发情期突然而至，黄少天有些六神无主，不过当务之急还是动手赶人，“我自己待会儿.......小周你先走吧。”

 

后穴已经隐约冒出水意，他一刻也不敢耽搁地拉开办公桌的抽屉急急翻找抑制剂。意料之外的发情期，遍寻不到的抑制剂，共处一室的Alpha学生。种种元素即便单独拆开来看都有够危险，一股脑叠加在一起简直由不得人不警铃大作。

 

更要命的是他这时听见周泽楷说：“不。”

 

黄少天怵然一惊，继而心里一颤。周泽楷快步走了过来，捞起他几乎要趴到办公桌上，逐渐变得绵软无力的上半身。

 

被一只手强硬地捏起下巴迫使抬起脸。十九岁的Alpha近在咫尺地与师长对视，眼底黑沉地重复了一遍：“不。”

 

“你说什么？唔——”

 

他根本来不及狐疑自己是不是听错，周泽楷的吻立刻压了过来坐实一切逃避担忧。Alpha毫无章法地吮吸着他的唇瓣，舌头撬开牙关粗鲁地扫荡口腔。技巧性固然欠缺，然而掠夺的意味张扬露骨到令人心惊。

 

黄少天在这个啃食一般的吻中浑身颤抖。Alpha的信息素丝丝逸散，居然是甜腻的草莓蛋糕，然而浓重强势到难以呼吸。他向来嗜甜，在网一样攻势凶猛的甜味中完全招架不住。推拒的力道越来越弱，后面已经有湿黏的液体淌出。周泽楷放开了他的嘴唇，细细密密地舔吻他雪白的脖颈。一只手死死扣住他的腰，另一只手急躁地扯掉下身的牛仔裤连同里面那层濡湿的布料。那只手粗暴地抓揉着挺翘的臀瓣，抚摸着柔嫩的腿根。并不去理会黄少天违背意志高高翘起的性器，而是探入了臀缝间流水的小穴。

 

“唔！”穴口被指尖轻轻戳刺着，麻痒的快感冲上大脑，黄少天闷哼出声。他拼命想抓回一丝清明，企图推开周泽楷埋在他胸前作乱的脑袋，乳尖却被重重咬了一口。

“啊！”他痛得叫出声来。周泽楷抬起头，望着黄少天又惊又怒的脸。他的神色几乎是迷茫的，一言不发再度凑上来狠狠吻住黄少天，似乎已经不再清醒。

 

完了......看见那副神情的时候黄少天禁不住心头一跳。周泽楷的手指刺入他的体内，在湿润的内壁抠刮着带出更多水来。Alpha粗勃的性器滚烫地抵着臀瓣，行将被侵犯的当口而他明白已经无力逃脱。

 

都怪他的蓝莓茶信息素.....经典的失身酒之一，一个Omega分化出这样的信息素简直是自寻死路。眼下周泽楷显然已经被蓝莓茶搅得神智昏乱五迷三道，全身上下空前清醒的仅剩欲望而已。待会儿会发生什么不言而喻。

 

 

这是躲不过的。黄少天把脸埋在周泽楷灼热的颈侧，感受着狰狞的硬物一寸寸推进身体。谁要他居心不良，对自己的学生动情。

 

借着信息素的特殊优势勾引学生，怎么可能不把自己搭进去。

 

即使扩张做得潦草，发情期的小穴还是异常热情乖顺地把那大得不像话的玩意儿整根吃了进去。黄少天体内又热又软，湿得难以想象。周泽楷挺腰重重抽动起来，舒服得直喘粗气。他坐在椅子上，把黄少天抱在怀里牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上面，随着一次又一次毫不留情的挺动满足地听见他发出破碎的泣音。周泽楷的脑子早已一锅浆糊，怜爱与温柔统统抛到九霄云外，只有正操干着日思夜想的老师这个现状鼓动得他兴奋不已。椅子上空间太小，他索性抱起黄少天把他按在一边的沙发上。性器短暂地离开柔韧的身体，很快又再度全部挺进。黄少天的眼镜早就被丢在一边，卷翘的长睫毛被溢出的生理性泪水弄得濡湿。周泽楷不喜欢他咬住下唇竭力忍耐声音的样子，于是俯下身去舔他的嘴唇，勾缠他的舌头，同时下身近乎暴戾地顶弄着期望他被干得崩溃大叫。

 

体内的抽插太过激烈，柔软的穴肉禁不住如此粗暴的对待，却又颤抖着恬不知耻地将那根巨物裹紧。黄少天再难忍受地发出断断续续的呻吟，可是这并不能很好地取悦到周泽楷。他觉得这不够，这一点都不够。他心里的野兽想要对猎物彻底的占有和征服，而不是像现在这样连一句告饶都无。

 

模糊的视线艰难聚焦，周泽楷一眨不眨地紧盯着黄少天。他的老师上半身衣物凌乱不堪，下半身光溜溜地大敞着迎合自己不知餍足的侵犯。可爱的脸庞因为过分的操干而弥漫着浓浓春意，但那些晶莹的泪痕又让人我见犹怜。

 

 

想让他变成自己的。

 

想让这副模样永永远远，只有我一个人看到。

 

他正填满黄少天的身体，在一下下的操弄中侵占着Omega柔软火热的部分。可是他的满足感却并没有很多。周泽楷拎起黄少天的两条腿架在肩上，沉下腰蓄力往更深处撞去。性器变换着角度碾磨肠道，花样百出的折磨弄得黄少天腻声尖叫着泪水涟涟。

 

他当然知道周泽楷的意图是什么，但是支离破碎的理智不允许他喊停。年轻Alpha的信息素味道，表面的甜腻无害之下是深不见底的欲望黑洞。他被拽下去，粉身碎骨在一波又一波高涨的欲望浪潮之上，被体内疯狂肆虐的滚烫性器驯服得死去活来。

 

他想成为他的。

 

生殖腔被顶开的一瞬间黄少天明白事情是真的狂奔到了万丈危崖的边缘。周泽楷极深极深地顶进去，变本加厉地分开他湿漉漉的臀瓣好像这样就可以征服到更加内里，更加柔软，更加隐秘和更加独一无二的地方。湿滑缠绵得不可思议的生殖腔，如同他肖想过多次那般含情脉脉地咬吮着他硬得发痛胀得过分的东西。现在他在黄少天体内，在他私密的生殖腔里，在离他的肉欲渴想最最接近的地方。明天也许他就苟活在黄少天牢不可破的重重心防之外，在永永远远只能凝视他渴盼他却无法得到他的放逐荒原。快感是多么强烈，澎湃，使人迷醉，可是又是多么短暂，脆弱，危机四伏和忧患重重。

 

然而就像是嗜血的野兽毫不仁慈地咬断猎物的喉管，他倾泻而出的刻骨欲望也时时叫嚣着在心爱的Omega身上打下不可磨灭的印迹。

 

诚然会有悔恨的可能，有负罪的可能，有无法挽回的可能。

 

但是他有多深的念想就有多重的悲哀。他十九岁，无畏的大好年华。不愿意在懦弱与苟且中了却冲动燃烧的岁月，倒是盼望着在再不回头的极乐中与心爱的人一道化成飞灰。

 

 

Alpha的阴茎在紧窄的生殖腔内近乎残忍地膨胀卡结，灭顶的快感与恐惧像雷电劈开黄少天的脊背，使Omega崩溃地啜泣挣扎企图逃离。周泽楷温柔地亲吻他，安抚他，压下他的不安与恐慌。浓稠的精液喷射在Omega柔软的腔道内，呼吸不能的困境里有什么烙印悄然刻下。

 

 

周泽楷标记了他。


End file.
